The Poor, Mad Lad
by SwinkyPie
Summary: A ball in honour of the Frabjous Day  T rate just to be safe


The Poor, Mad Lad  
><span>"Today, is a special day. Exactly one year ago was the Frabjous Day, the day the Jabbawocky fall, the day the last Hightopp _Futterwaked_, the day peace was returned, the day the _Bluddy Behg Hid_ fall!" announced the White Queen, Mirana.  
>"And the day, our dear Champion left Underland," I muttered bitterly.<br>I was made to attend this silly ball. Mirana said I was a hero on Frabjous Day.  
><em>Gludder's Scut.<br>_For the past few months I have been busy making dresses and masks for this _Bluddy_ ball. Mirana thought that having a Masquerade Ball would make the evening a little more interesting than her normal ones. I felt tried and my clothes looked it too. My shirt was a very pale pink and my waist coat was a very dark greeny-blue. My spotted ascot, hang limply, like my blue over coat over my thin frame. Mirana had requested that I wore my clans kilt, my claymore sword and one of those weird masks for the evening. My mask is a beautiful emerald green, matching my eyes when I'm happy, with black lining. The ball in full swing, when I grabbed some champagne. Normally I wouldn't drink, but I was so miserable. I stood in the corner of the ballroom as people danced around.  
>"Aww, the poor, mad lad is depressed without his sweet, muchy lass. So sad," mocked a voice.<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"Wha' do ye wan, yer <em>slurvish<em> cat," I asked my accent coming out in full force.  
>"Just makin' sure your still alive, Tarrant," answered Chess appearing beside me.<br>"I'm fine. Go annoy some else," I said turning away from him.  
>"The poor, mad lad is blind," Chess continued to mock, "Oh, the shame."<br>I tensed and turned around.  
>"Did you just call me blind?"<br>Chess grinned, his all knowing grin and evaporated. I shook my head. What did he mean by that? I sighed and glanced around the room. Mirana was standing on her own too. I straighten up hat, finished my drink and walked over to her.  
>"Your majesty," I said swiping my hat off and bowing.<br>"Good-evening, Lord Hightopp," she smiled.  
>"How come your majesty isn't dancing?"<br>"Just taking a breather."  
>We stood there and started at the Champion's armour, which was on for display for the evening. Something was different about it.<br>"Where's the Vopal Sword?" I asked.  
>"My head Knight has it," Mirana answered smiling a little wider.<br>"Oh" I cleared my throat and turned to her, "Would your majesty like to dance with a poor, mad lad, missing his sweet, muchy lass?" I asked holding out my hand.  
>Mirana chuckled.<br>"It would be an honour, Lord Hightopp," she said taking my hand.  
>I sighed as I twirled Mirana around.<br>"Have faith, Tarrant. She'll be back," murmured Mirana.  
>"I know, Mirana, but still..." I trailed off.<br>"Like she said, she'll be back before you know it."  
>We danced around for a few more minutes till someone tapped me on the shoulder.<br>"May, I have a dance with the Queen?" he asked.  
>"Of course," and I handed Mirana over.<p>

He looked oddly like a human Chessur, with that huge grin. As I walked back to my corner I grabbed another champagne and then I saw her. She wore a beautiful, Alice Blo bodice dress. On the edges was black stitching of, what looked like, rabbits, tea pots, tea cups and top hats. Her mask was also an Alice Blo lined with black lace. Sticking out on the right side was a peacock feather and on the right side was a 10/6 tag just like what I have on my hat. In a trance, I walked over to her. She looked at me and smiled.  
>"Good-evening, Lord Hightopp," she said offering her hand.<br>I took it and kissed it, earning a giggle. I looked up and grinned.  
>"Evening, Miss... Umm."<br>"Kingsley," she finished, "I once was called Um from the Umbrage, but that was a long time ago. I do believe the Red Queen still calls me that though."  
>"What did you just say?" I asked confused.<br>"Oops, said too much," she giggled and blushed, "Excuse me, I have to speak to the Queen."  
>She turned around and tried to walk away. Her hair was blonde, tied up in a tight bun. I still had her hand. She looked at me confused.<br>"Would you honour me, a poor, mad lad, missing his sweet, muchy lass, just one dance?" I asked boldly.  
>Miss Kingsley's brown eyes widen, and then soften. Her eyes are brown, like chocolate.<br>"It would be my honour to dance with a poor, mad lad, missing his sweet, muchy lass," she smiled.  
>I led her onto the dance floor, dancing a waltz.<br>"Tell me about your sweet, muchy lass?" she asked with a warm smile.  
>Her question caught me off guard.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"If you tell me, I'll tell you about my half-mad Lord."<br>"Well... Keep this to yourself," I mumbled to her, blushing slightly.  
>"Cross my heart," she replied.<br>I grinned.  
>"She's gorgeous. She glows with so much muchness it's blinding. Her hair screams to be cut, which makes it so beautiful, so touchable," I sighed.<br>"She sounds like a lovely, lady," commented Miss Kingsley.  
>"Now, what about your half-mad Lord?"<br>"Yes, he's half-mad. Loves his tea and hats. Has this cute way of speaking when he's happy and when he's angry or upset he speaks with his deep brogue that sends shivers down my spine."  
>I raised an eyebrow at her as the song ended. She blinked a few times, blushed and cleared her throat.<br>"I have to go," Miss Kingsley muttered and run off in the crowd.  
>I stood there for a few moments shaken. I wondered back to my corner and watched Miss Kingsley. Miss Kingsley walked up to Mirana. Mirana placed a hand on her cheek and then pulled her into a hug. Mirana lead Miss Kingsley to one the White Knights.<br>The knight bowed to Mirana and Miss Kingsley, which I thought was a little odd. Normally the Knights only bow to Mirana and her court. The knight withdraw something from behind his back and handed it to Miss Kingsley. My eyes widen. It was the Vopal Sword. Miss Kingsley tied it around her waist. Mirana moved back to her throne, Miss Kingsley following.  
>"Everyone, I have another announcement!"<br>Everyone gather round. I stood at the at the back of the crowd, barely breathing.  
>"On this day a year ago, we lost our Champion," Mirana cried, "But today she has returned! Our dear Lady Alice Kingsley, the Champion has returned!"<br>Alice stepped out from behind Mirana, pulling off her mask and untying her hair, letting it fall. She was as beautiful as the day she left. Then I realised I had told her about how much I loved her. But then she had told me about someone else, who she seemed to care about deeply. I let myself slip into a bit of madness. I made my way through the crowd, not caring if they complained. I was angry that she had found someone else. I walked up the steps of where the throne stood. I ripped off my mask.  
>"Tarrant," whispered Alice for the first time.<br>I growled and pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss, just like on Frabjous Day. The crowd gasped, I think. As I pulled away, stilling holding her close, I whispered in the ear, "Me sweet, muchy lass, have ye returned meh?"  
>I felt her warm breath rush past my ear, like she was holding it.<br>"I have for good, my half-mad Lord," Alice murmured back and kissed me.  
>I grinned against her mouth and felt her wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My arms, on their on account, placed themselves around her waist and lifted her up slightly, deepening the kiss. To my surprise, Alice jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing me harder than before. Her tongue was licking my bottom lip, making me groan. I opened my mouth and searched out her tongue. I'm not quite sure how long we were there for till, I think Mirana coughed to get our attentions. I reluctantly pulled away and still gazing at her. Alice giggled and took my hat off my head, placing it on hers. I grinned even wider and carried Alice off to my chambers. We didn't look back, but I swear I heard Mirana announce, "And there's goes our Champion again."<p> 


End file.
